


The Story

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is an Italian teacher, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Dean Winchester, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is ready to take the big step that is the proposal and he wants to surprise Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi! 
> 
> First of all I'm so sorry for any typos I might have made😔  
> Second, there are a few Italian sentences but you can find the translation in the notes at the end!!
> 
> Enjoy 💖💗

Castiel and Dean are quietly lying on the sofa of their house, the big yellow house the bought three years before. It was a natural step for them, they always felt so in harmony with their closeness and being in eachother space. Right now the only noises one can hear are their soft breathing and the background that is the tv.

They don't exactly live in the suburbs but both of them always dreamed about living in a little but still nice house, in a quiet town, a safe place they are able call home.

Evenings spent like this, together, one's head on the other's lap, reading or watching whatever program they're in the mood for, are Dean's favourite thing to do with his boyfriend.

Today especially, Castiel is reading a book -- a poetry book, while Dean is really trying to focus on his phone, looking and searching for something to help him with his....plan.

This idea of his, has been on his mind for a while now. 

He's going to propose.

\---

"Chow," Dean whispers, no that's not quite right. He clicks on the speaker icon near the internet translator box and once again, the robotic voice repeats the same sentence he's been trying to learn for a few hours now. 

He just can't get it right, he feels like a failure but he can't let a single mistake ruin all the work he'd already put into this. 

Italian is more complex that he thought it would've been, but this needs to be flawless, he needs to be flawless.

\-------

Dean still remembers the first time he saw Castiel.

It was a quiet night. he could hear the relaxing tap of the light drizzle. The shift at the garage has been over for about thirty minutes at that point for dean, so he decided to take a break from his usual routine and go see a movie. 

The theater wasn't that far away from Dean's workplace so he quickly changed his clothes and left the place.  
During the short ride from the garage to the movie theatre he realized how mesmerizing was the way the street lights reflected on the wet ground. Blue and red lights danced before his eyes.

After a few minutes the old red building was in front of him, even though he couldn't remember the last time he went to see a movie, he always felt a weird fascination for this specific theatre. It gave Dean the vintage and classic vibe that always made him happy. The big movies' poster lighting the street, the titles written in black blocks right under them, it gave him a sense of peace, somehow.

Perhaps the last time he really went to see a movie was in highschool, probably with some date, Cassie? No, maybe Lisa? He couldn't remember. He felt like ages ago, and maybe it was.

Dean climbed off his car and made a short run to the building hall, then he approached the counter, ready to choose a completely random movie, relaying only on the picture and title when he saw a man behind the desk.

A pair of blue eyes followed by a mass of black and messy hair hit him. That man was beautiful. They smiled politely at eachother.

They didn't speak a lot that day, apart from the usual pleasantries. Something switched in Dean though, and he eventually found himself coming back over and over again, just so he could get a glimpse of that stranger that he slowly started to know and love one movie at the time.

It was two months after the first time he decided to break his 'work-home' routine that Dean, finally gathered up the courage, and gave his number to Castiel. 

A messily written note, with his number and a little smiley face in the corner of the paper, slid almost secretly in between the few dollars he had to pay.

\---

It is another slow day at the garage, only a couple of oil changes and two or three checks up. Now Dean is taking a break in his office, well, his uncle Bobby's office that always smelled like old paper and stale beer. Dean got an habit to use it every now and then, he figures it's okay.

He unlocks his phone and goes straight to the translator website. He used a few different apps and sites in the past days but he's pretty sure this is the one.

He starts practicing from where he left off yesterday.

He wasn't sure about this part, since it's really emotional and probably will come off as very cheesy. It talks about how much Dean loves Castiel and how he can't absolutely wait to spend the rest of his life with him, but this is okay, he needs to pour every feeling, every emotion - all his love, into the proposal.

It might be sappy and Dean certainly doesn't tear up a bit while he rehearses. 

Just a few more days. He needs to wait just a few more days.

\---

At the beginning their relationship, three years ago, Castiel was about to major in languages, more precisely Italian.  
Dean was already working as a mechanic, he's been working as one since he was 17 years old. 

He'd always liked cars and working on them, perhaps it was thanks to his father and uncle who taught him everything about classic cars since he was a little kid, he eventually gave up and welcomed the love for engines.

He was the proud owner of a 1967 Impala, his father's 16th birthday gift, he loved that car more than anything, sure, it was a really good car but it held a strong sentimental value.  
So many things happened in there, both bad and good things, but he wouldn't change those for anything.

During the years of Castiel and Dean's relationship many people questioned them, doubted wether they were going to last or not, being so different. One lived for culture and literature while the other found his passion in cars.

Despite what people said, they did it, they loved and appreciated one another, they made each other better people.

They learned how to stay and grow together, how to accept every part of themselves and the other's, even the parts of their personalities that they really didn't understand or like, that was what mattered to them.

One of these was Italian, Dean loved Castiel's passion for the language, he loved the dedication his boyfriend put in it. He was so proud when Cas finally, after years and years of studying, got a job that both joined his passion for teaching and Italian, but Dean couldn't begin to understand how Castiel could be so pulled by a language, it just wasn't his thing.

Now though, proposal was important, that's why dean choose to do that in Italian, and if he had to spend days or even weeks in order to learn how to pronounce every single letter, he would. 

\---- 

"Mi vuoi sposare?" Dean carefully pronounces the last word of his speech, in front of the bathroom's mirror.  
The warm light that illuminates the room makes his eyes look even more teary than they already are. Castiel is out buying groceries so it gives Dean all the time to rehearse a few parts he still isn't sure of.

The speech isn't long per se, but Dean spent countless hours writing and rewriting every single word. Pages full of memories and deep emotions were scattered around his desk at work, far away from Cas' curious eyes.

He's never been good with words if he's being honest, or with all the sharing-feeling thing, but this is Cas, this is for Cas.

\----

Dean would never forget their first date.

The familiar smell of pop corns and sweets made Dean smile when he opened the theatre doors, this time, he wasn't there to flirt shamelessly with the movies' stranger, no, this time he was there to finally take that same man who stole dean's heart months ago, to a real date.

When their eyes met Dean's smile grew impossibly bigger and Castiel mirrored him.

"Hey there, ready to go?" Dean said laying his hands on the counter, he really couldn't erase the smile from his face.

Castiel gathered his things from under the desk "Yes, lead the way."

They linked their hands.

Dean always the gentleman kept the car's door open for the other man and then walked around the car to climb in it, too.

The ride to the fair was rather short, in a handful of minutes they were there.

If he had any doubts about his date choice they were immediately forgotten the second Dean saw Castiel's face, the smile was so beautiful and big, his eyes lightened up, he had the same happiness and joy you can only see in a child, perhaps that's when dean started realizing that he was really falling for the blue-eyed man.

The evening started well and ended even better, they went on so many rides and ate extremely sweet foods and snacks, they kept trying to win plushies for each other and failed, but they couldn't care less. It was perfect.

Since that moment, they went to a date after another, they were falling quickly and hard. 

Of course they had their problems and fights, but in a way or another Castiel and Dean always found a way to forgive each other. It made them stronger, made their _bond_ stronger.

\----

Tonight is finally the night, Dean can't stop overthinking. 

The room seems too little now, there's not enough air for him to properly breathe, he's panicking. Breathes, he needs to breathe. This is okay. He focuses on the familiar smell of their bedroom, the homey scent that Dean quickly started to recognize as theirs.

His hands are clammy and they started hurting a few minutes ago since he keeps trying to dry them on his jeans.

Castiel is about to come home after the gym, he's going to take a shower as always, and then, before they eat the dinner Dean has been cooking - for this occasion - since this morning, he's gonna propose.

They talked about it before, and they gladly discovered that neither of them wanted a public proposal, they are comfortable in the intimacy of their home.

The familiar clatter of keys makes dean jump, this is happening, this is real. 

"Dean?" Castiel calls from the hallway. "Have you been cooking?" The voice grows closer.

Finally dean can find his voice "yeah, I wanted to cook that thing I kept talking about, do you remember?" That's actually the truth, he's been looking for new dishes for a while now and this one made him curious, so he just took the opportunity. He was a little bit anxious about cooking a dish for the first time in an important occasion like this one, but, he did good. He is proud of himself.

"Ah yes," Castiel says as if remembering, "let me just take a quick shower, I can't wait to taste it," now his voice is definitely closer, he opens the bedroom's door and Dean gets up from the bed. 

The shorter man leans in to grab a kiss, and Dean can't help but deepen it, thinking about what will come after, Castiel hums contently and then breaks the kiss.

"As much as I'd love to keep going, I really- really need to shower," he quickly kisses Dean one last time "be right back."

And then he's gone.

The shower starts and Dean waits a few more seconds before opening his phone and reading the speech one last time.

He's going to propose right after Castiel ends his shower, he can't wait, he can't allow his mind to overthink everything all-over again.

"Ti amo" 

"Mi vuoi sposare?" 

He's ready.

The shower stops.

Just a few more moments, a few seconds and then...

Castiel is in the room, he's so beautiful, wet hair dripping on the floor and only a towel on around his waist, he looks so pure.

"Castiel," Dean calls, his voice trembles.

Castiel is grabbing his clothes from hoş wardrobe, but Dean needs his total attention, he needs this to be perfect.

"Cas, wait a second i-" he can do this "stop for a second I need to do something first." 

Dean realises this is probably not the best moment to propose, but this second, right this second is so domestic, so them. 

"Dean, is everything alright?"

"Yes, just listen to me, can you sit down?"

Castiel sends him a questioning look but eventually complies. Once he is sitting on their bed, Dean stands in front of him.

"Castiel, ciao, umh- non so se quello che sto per dire possa avere un senso, ma ci ho messo tutto me stesso. 

Ormai sono anni che stiamo insieme e ti amo come la prima volta che ti ho visto, ti amo con la stessa intensità con cui ti ho amato quel giorno al lunapark, forse di più," dean's voice cracks the end. He can't help but look down, "se c'è una cosa di cui sono sicuro e che sei l'amore della mia vita. Pensare ad un futuro senza di te, mi spezza il cuore. Non riesco-" Now he locks his eyes with Castiel and it's all blurry he started crying at some point, he realizes.

He goes down on one knee and takes the ring out of his pocket "mi vuoi sposare?" Now he's definitely crying.

It takes Dean a second to catch up and then he's lying on the floor, Castiel is kissing him and saying yes over and over again.

They broke the kiss and with trembling hands Dean slides the ring on Castiel's finger. 

They are perfect for eachother, their story is one of a kind, and it will always be like that, getting old together, living the rest of their life side by side is what they always wanted, and that's what they'll get to have.

**Author's Note:**

> "Castiel, hi, umh - I don't know if what I'm going to say will actually make sense, but I really put all myself into this.  
> Now, it's been years since we first got together and I love you like the first time I saw you, I love you with the same intensity i've loved you that day at the fair, maybe more.  
> If there's one thing I'm sure of: is that you're the love of my life. Thinking about a future without you, breaks my heart and I just can't- Will you marry me?"


End file.
